1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to reduced-pressure, tunnel-wound dressings, systems, and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of wound encountered in caring for patients is a tunnel wound or sinus tract. A tunnel wound has an opening and tunnels into the patient's flesh. Tunnel wounds often involve complicated or intricate geometry. As used throughout this document, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity. A tunnel wound has a proximal opening, which may or may not be on a wound bed, and has a bottom at a distal end. A tunnel wound may extend in any direction through soft tissue underneath the skin. Tunnel wounds pose a complication risk that is due to the difficulty in removing exudate or other fluids from the tunnel wound.
Another medical issue that occurs at times is unwanted fistulas. In general terms, a “fistula” is an abnormal passage that leads from an abscess, hollow organ, or part to the body surface or from one hollow organ or part to another. The geometry and fluids involved may make treatment of fistulas difficult as well.